


Janham Odyssey

by lovingmini



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Minhee, hwang yunseong - Freeform, kang minhee - Freeform, starshipz, woollimz, x1, xone, yunseong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 14:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingmini/pseuds/lovingmini
Summary: A story in which Kang Minhee ,who is a merman, recieves his first kiss from Hwang Yunseong ,who is a human terrified of water, and the only thing Yunseong gets isn't his first kiss, but also his heart.





	Janham Odyssey

**Author's Note:**

> ** Except for the summary I used the word 'mermaid' instead of 'merman' just bc its more commonly used nd i on wanna make yall google abt mermaids/mermen bc of this fic... hehe...  
** Ok so!!! This is actually the first fic I decided not to stop after writing the beginning so I'm really an amateur, sorry for any mistakes/my lacking self already. Also for any grammar/spelling mistakes too bc English isn't my first language, please give Hwangmini lots of love nd enjoy!!<3333

‘’So!!!! You’re coming to Janham with us, right?’’  
Yunseong got distracted with Minseo’s soft voice; he was sitting on Yunseong’s desk, staring at him with an anticipating look on his face, waiting for an answer. His index finger was pointing out the invitation card he slammed onto the desk he’s sitting.  
‘’Minseo… I really want to come, I mean it’s your fricking birthday party. But do we really have to celebrate it in your summer house?’’

Yunseong was terrified of water, ever since he was a little child. He kept having these nightmares where he fell into a deep ocean. There was no beginning or end, he just kept falling deeper and deeper into the ocean as the surrounding around him was getting darker and darker. He wanted to scream but every time he opened his mouth he could feel the saline water filling his lungs; hurting his lips and the inside of his mouth because of the salt, and eventually expanding his rib cage. He woke up as soon as his lungs were about to burst. As these recurrent nightmares never really stopped, he had to stop going to swimming all of a sudden, he couldn’t stop thinking about them when he was in the water. He didn’t feel safe even when taking a shower, idea of actually going to near a sea made him feel like he would definitely shit on his pants. But he really didn’t want to skip his best friend’s birthday party. When he opened his mouth to say that he needs to think, an approaching Junho interrupted him. He attempted to talk into Yunseong in his whiny voice.

‘’Hyung! We’d change it if it wasn’t all planned but you know Mr. and Mrs. Kim really worked hard for his. I’ll protect you, I promise. You can stay away from the sea all night. When we swim one of us can stay with you for accompanying or something, you have no reason to not come believe me. Also our Minseo is becoming a man you can’t miss this!’’  
Minseo punched Junho on his shoulder when he finished his sentence, Yunseong slightly nodded; even though he wasn’t totally convinced, Junho had a point. It wasn’t a day he could just skip. 

***

It was a breezy summer night in the sea of Janham. Minhee didn’t usually fancy swimming in open areas, he barely left the cave he lived in with his two friends, Wonjin and Hyeongjun. But this day was different, he didn’t feel like the usual vibrant self. He needed some alone time and fresh air for refreshing himself. Wonjin and Hyeongjun were truly his best friends but he was heavyhearted around them, at times. They were too lucky to find their significant other ,which happened to be each other, with ease. Even though Minhee wasn’t desperate to fall in love, sometimes he was sad to third-wheel the duo all the time. Gotten lost in his thoughts, young mermaid kept swimming towards the shore. The sky was clear, you could almost count the stars. ‘Wahhh there must be more than a hundred of them’, he thought while looking at them. He even actually attempted counting them, but had to gave up after the number ten. Young mermaid didn’t know the rest of the numbers after ten. They never had to use big numbers in the deep-sea life, ‘a hundred’ was ,indeed, just a number used for exaggeration.

After spending a considerable amount of time observing the stars, he dove in to get closer to the shore. When he didn’t want to stay in the cave, he would usually go near to shore to observe land creatures. This time something else caught his attention as he started to see the land in front of him. There was a loud noise coming from a house ,which also caught his attention because of the red vivid light it was giving out. 

Few minutes later, he was pretty close to the noisy area he headed to. He slowed down his pace because he saw a few boys swimming and playing with each other, and hid his body except for his eyes to disguise himself better. As he was watching the boys jumping onto and pushing each other, his eyes started feeling heavy all of a sudden. When he was trying to figure out why he got so tired out of the blue, his entire body muscles lose and it then became so hard for him to keep his body moving to not sink. On an attempt to rest on a rock, he swam a little bit to the shore and stoppen when he came by a rock he could lean on.

*** 

A few hours into the party, Yunseong basically had no idea where he was and what he was doing. He had to drink too much to relax near the sea, but now he was in… the sea itself?! He closed his eyes and came to realize that the last thing he remembered was chasing after Changwook who started pouring the drinks into the sea. Poor boy was just trying to prevent Yunseong from drinking more but also was about to get his ass beaten up. The other boys were being so loud next to him, he couldn’t know what to do so just kept standing there. He looked at his body, half of it was in the sea, making it impossible for him to see his clothes except for his striped white shirt. He noted that he needed new clothes once he gets out of the sea. He didn’t know how much he stood there by himself, but when he felt like he could walk he slowly started moving to head to the land. Taking few steps, he heard a sound calling for… him?  
‘’HEY, HUMAN! MIND TO GIVE ME A LITTLE HAND HERE?’’

He slowly turned his back, trying to figure out where was the sound coming from. ‘Human? The fuck’ he thought as he saw an object leaned on a rock few metres away from him. Leaning his head a bit while squinting his eyes to see it clearer, the object happened to be the boy who just called for help. Yunseong was already in the sea, so he thought there was nothing to lose now and set out towards the boy. He had a clear image of him when got closer; the boy rest his cheek against the rock, wrapping it up with his long arms. His clenched lips were the same color as his rosy cheeks while his eyes were tightly closed so Yunseong could see his long eyelashes moving. His hand automatically went for his bangs falling on his forehead and moving it backwards to get even a clear image of his face. Because of the sudden move, the boy opened his eyes in shock. Keeping his position while pointing out the opposite side of the land, the boy asked:  
‘’Will you help me to go home? Just swim with me over there for few minutes?’’

It took him some time to notice that he wanted to swim to the ocean instead of land to go home though. ‘I didn’t notice him at the party but he must be drunk as hell’ Yunseong thought before answering unwillingly, wanting to delay the boy leaving.  
‘’What do i gain if i help you right now?’’  
‘’W-what can I even give to you? What do you want human?’’

Yunseong wasn’t even thinking before talking at this point. He felt like if he was in the water, he could do anything.  
‘’Firstly, I have a name. Call. me. Yunseong. Secondly, I think I want a kiss right now just because you are... so pretty?’’  
The boy scowled at him, clenching his lips and eyeing him from head to toe.

‘’Okay human whatever, I’m Minhee. And if you don’t help me after you get the kiss just know that you’re gonna be in trouble.’’

Without giving him a chance to respond, Minhee pulled Yunseong holding his shirt’s collars, pulling him closer to himself. He had no idea what he was doing, it’s just that he had seen Wonjin and Hyeongjun kissing like once before. He put his lips onto the boy’s lips as he froze for a second. Then, Yunseong had the courage to wrap his arms around him and got the kiss a little deeper. He was about to take back after few seconds but he tried to breathe and it worked, he could literally breathe while kissing Minhee?! He opened his eyes in shock, gave him a curious glance but the only thing he got was Minhee holding his hand and pulling him.  
“Let’s go now! No questions human.”

As opposed to where Yunseong thought they were gonna end up going to, Minhee was really heading to the ocean. All Yunseong could say was a little ‘damn’ he mumbled under his breath.


End file.
